In this already known type of barrel trolley, a device is provided for gripping the barrel via the locking of two jaws acting simultaneously. The only disposition used to date concerning all known types of trolleys or carriages for the movement of barrel involves one of these hook-shaped jaws acting on the inside of the upper diameter of the barrel and the other lower jaw taking support under the circular relief of this diameter, thus avoiding the engagement of fastening hooks or a support under the lower circumference of the barrel.
In the documents FR-A-2 610 271 and FR-A-2 659 615 mentioned above, the immobilization of the gripping device on the pole of the barrel is effected by a calibrated static clamping provided by a cam integral with a lever for its manual activation. If this device operates efficiently, the tolerances need to be relatively precise concerning the section of the tube constituting the pole, as well as the two elements cooperating with the cam when clamping is effected on the pole of the trolley, which is not obvious during mounting, and passage from the top of the cam at the end of the clamping operation being required so as to obtain effectiveness.